Talk:Dragon/@comment-188.162.14.42-20171003171252/@comment-188.162.15.165-20171004081419
That's not what I'm asking ffs! I know that 1 level in YGGDRASIL means 3 level's of difficulty, I asked completely another question. When Evileye and Remedios spoke about power of Jalbadaoth they estimated him to be about 200 level of adventurer difficulty, so we can assume, that they believe he is about level 66 by YGGDRASIL standarts. So they started comparison - and assumed, that old dragons are level 100 of difficulty, so speaking 33 level, so Jalbadaoth is twice as powerful as old dragons. From one point of view it's quite logical thinking - since Jalbadaoth has twice as much difficulty, he should be twice as powerful as dragon, which adventurers talked about. BUT! It's implie's that person with difficulty rating X times higher than someone should be pretty much only X times stronger, than that someone. So, using this logic, knowing, that Ainz is level 100 by YGGDRASIL standart's, he should be 300 difficulty rating. So, this implie, that he is, roughly speaking, should be only 2 times stronger, than monster with 150 difficuty rating, so calling Entoma. How does it possible, when, using this logic, more or less 1 Ainz = 2\3 Entoma's, while someone of Entoma's level could not even scrtatch him due to TITANIC disproportions in abilities\magic\pretty much everything? Okay, let's talk not about whole situation. Since we know that roughly 1 YGGDRASIL level means 3 rating difficulty, we can assume, that level 10 difference in YGGDRASIL sense will be about 30 difficulty rating in adventurer's sense. But we know from Ainz, no less, that 10 YGGDRASIL level's difference pretty much ubeatable, so this 30 rating difficulty should be. But again, Jalbadaoth has 200 difficulty change, so about 3 (!) times more, than this 30 rating difficulty \ 10 level difference, so he should be not just "pretty much", but ABSOLUTELY unbeatable from someone of 33 level\ 100 rating difficulty. But adventurer's estimated him be only 2 times stronger, than old dragon, which, given all information doesn't make any sense. Or even more, talk about small fish. Gazef - since he was about 30 level by YGGDRASIL standart's, we could assume, that his difficulty would be about 90-100 rating as well. As such, if we assume, that smallest of rating difficulties, difficulty of ordinary man, could not be lower than 1, that Gazef was pretty much 100 times stronger than ordinary commoner. So calling, in a battle Gazef = 100-200 commoner's. BUT! In 9 volume we know, that Gazef power should be equal at least to 1000 of trained warriors, every single one of them just could not be lower than 3 rating difficulty. So one 100 rating difficulty person should be eual more or less to 1000 of difficulty rating 3 humans. But still, when they compared Jalbadaoth with dragon - they more or less estimated him to be equal of two, well, three maybe difficulty 100 person's. And there is my question, which you all just do not understood. How does this stupid system working at all?